Phat Beet
Phat Beet '(tạm dịch: ''Dền Phát Nhạc) 'là cây đầu tiên lấy được ở Neon Mixtape Tour trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách phát ra sóng âm trong bán kính 3x3, mỗi sóng âm gây ra 0.75 sát thương cơ bản. Sau khi tấn công được khoảng từ bốn đến sáu lần, Phat Beet sẽ tung một đòn chí mạng, gây ra 2.25 sát thương cơ bản, rồi lặp lại như vậy. Nguồn gốc Tạo hình của Phat Beet được dựa trên củ dền (beetroot hay beet trong tiếng Anh), phần thân biến đổi của loài cây Beta vulgaris. ''Tên tiếng Anh của cây này là sự kết hợp của "phat beet", một từ lóng chỉ nhạc pop/hip-hop trong văn hóa đại chúng của Mỹ, và "beet", củ dền. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Phat Beet thumps out damage every few seconds. Phat Beet has been known to drop sick rhymes, dope grooves, and highly satisfactory jams, often within seconds of each other. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: 3x3 khôi phục: Nhanh Dền Phát Nhạc giậm ra sát thương mỗi giây. Dền Phát Nhạc nổi tiếng là tay chơi nhạc lão luyện, tác giả của các bản nhạc có chiều sâu và cực kì đã tai, và chúng thường được ra mắt cách nhau chỉ sau có vài giây. Âm thanh Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food PhatBeetPlantFood.png|Giai đoạn đầu khi được cho Plant Food PhatBeetPlantFood2.png|Giai đoạn hai Khi được cho Plant Food, Phat Beet sẽ vươn thẳng lên rồi nện cả cơ thể xuống đất, gây ra một sóng âm cực mạnh tương đương 30 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie trong bán kính 3x3 xung quanh nó, và 10 sát thương cơ bản cho các zombie trong bán kính 5x5, nhưng ở phía ngoài vùng 3x3 nói trên. Chiến thuật Phat Beet có chung ưu nhược điểm với một cây từ game đầu tiên - Gloom-shroom, một cây có sát thương rất lớn nhưng lại thiếu tầm xa. Tuy nhiên, sự vắng bóng của Pumpkin trong game thứ hai lại khiến cho việc bảo vệ Phat Beet khó hơn rất nhiều, mà để nó phát huy được hết tác dụng thì người chơi lại phải đặt nó ở các cột gần mép bên phải màn hình hơn. Phat Beet có thể tỏ ra khá hiệu quả nếu được hỗ trợ bởi Sweet Potato hay Garlic. Người chơi có thể đặt Phat Beet ở hàng thứ hai và thứ tư, và Sweet Potato ở các hàng còn lại. Bằng cách này, zombie sẽ bị thu hút hết về phía Sweet Potato, và đồng thời cũng bị tấn công bởi Phat Beet trong suốt quãng đường đi. Tất nhiên, cả Sweet Potato và Garlic đều sẽ cần được thay thế thường xuyên. Để nâng cao hiệu quả sát thương, Spikeweed hay Spikerock có thể được trồng gần Sweet Potato. Phat Beet rất hữu ích để trong việc loại bỏ Imp bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar, đặc biệt ở các màn cao hơn trong Endless Zone. Vì đòn tấn công của nó không bị ảnh hưởng bởi số lượng zombie, nhiều Imp được ném cùng lúc cũng không phải vấn đề. Tuy nhiên, bản thân nó lại không phải đối thủ của Gargantuar, và người chơi nên cẩn thận khi phải giải quyết chúng nếu muốn sử dụng Phat Beet. Trong thế giới Ancient Egypt và Dark Ages, Phat Beet có thể được dùng để phá các nấm mộ rất hiệu quả. Trong Wild West, xe goòng cũng hỗ trợ rất nhiều cho đòn tấn công của nó. Khi kết hợp với Sweet Potato, Phat Beet có thể gây ra sát thương khủng khiếp cho zombie, kể cả Zombie Chicken, hay nếu được trồng phía gần nhà người chơi, Prospector Zombie cũng không phải mối lo ngại nữa. Trong Big Wave Beach, Phat Beet là vũ khí hiệu quả để đối phó với Octo Zombie, vì một nhóm các cây này sẽ giải quyết nhanh chóng lũ bạch tuộc đang giam cây. Thêm vào đó, Phat Beet cũng có thể xử lý tốt zombie xuất hiện khi triều xuống được, đặc biết nếu có Magnet-shroom hút xô sắt của Pompadour và Bikini Buckethead. Snorkel Zombie đang lặn cũng có thể bị tấn công bởi Phat Beet. Trong Frostbite Caves, các miếng băng trôi có thể thay thế Garlic để kết hợp Phat Beet được, miễn là không có Weasel Hoarder hay Dodo Rider Zombie, vì nó không thể giết chết được Ice Weasel chỉ trong một cú đánh (trừ khi đó là cú đánh chí mạng). Trong những màn thường, và cả những màn ở Endless Zone, người chơi nên dùng thêm các cây làm chậm như Stallia hay Sap-fling để giúp cải thiện đòn tấn công của Phat Beet. Spikeweed và Spikerock cũng nên được dùng kèm để tối đa hóa sức sát thương lên zombie. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Phat Beet khá yếu, vì vậy chỉ nên dùng khi có một nhóm rất đông zombie ở gần, nếu không muốn lãng phí một Plant Food quý giá. Một điều cuối đáng lưu tâm, đó là Phat Beet không bị ảnh hưởng bởi nhạc do Boombox Zombie phát ra, và vì thế nó nên được trồng ngay gần mép phải màn hình để nhanh chóng loại bỏ zombie này trước khi nó vô hiệu hóa toàn bộ hệ thống hỏa lực của người chơi. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Trên trang Facebook chính thức của ''Plants vs. Zombies, PopCap thỉnh thoảng viết sai tên nó thành "Phat Beat". * Phat Beet, Beet và phiên bản VIP của nó, Super Phat Beet và Tough Beet là các cây được dựa trên củ dền. * Mắt của Phat Beet trong gói hạt giống của nó và trên biểu tượng thành tích "Beet It" sáng hơn trong game và trên thẻ bài trong Endless Zone. * Phat Beet là cây duy nhất không nằm trong lòng đất và không dùng một lần có khả năng miễn nhiễm với nhạc ballad của Boombox Zombie. * Phat Beet, Dandeliion trong Plants vs. Zombies Online, và Gloom-shroom là các cây tấn công không dùng một lần duy nhất có phạm vị tấn công là 3x3. * Khả năng Plant Food của nó trước kia có ảnh hưởng đến toàn màn hình (20 sát thương cơ bản cho các zombie ngoài vùng 3x3 và 35 sát thương cơ bản cho các zombie trong vùng đó), nhưng sau đó đã bị thay đổi. * Khi một màn đã kết thúc nhưng vẫn còn các chướng ngại vật như nấm mộ trong tầm tấn công của Phat Beet, nó sẽ vẫn tiếp tục tấn công đến khi nào chướng ngại vật bị phá hủy thì thôi. * Trong trailer mặt A của Neon Mixtape Tour, Phat Beet thực hiện cử đông khi được tưới nước trong Zen Garden của nó mặc dù lúc ấy nó đang... ngủ. Xem thêm *Gloom-shroom *Beet *Beet It Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Neon Mixtape Tour